You're A Disgrace
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Words can hurt…really hurt…but what words did Hermione Granger, the 'Brightest Witch of her Age' say to Harry Potter for him to leave Hogwarts…letting a reign of Darkness led by a Dark Lord worse than Voldemort rule over the Wizarding World…


Title **You're A Disgrace / / /** Rating **M**

Summary **Words can hurt…really hurt…but what words did Hermione Granger, the 'Brightest Witch of her Age' say to Harry Potter** **for him to leave Hogwarts…letting a reign of Darkness led by a Dark Lord worse than Voldemort rule over the Wizarding World…**

Pairings **Harry/Pansy, Harry/Hermione (one sided), Viktor/Hermione (past)**

Warnings **Contains** **a character death, suicide and Hermione bashing**

-You're A Disgrace-

 _ **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **15**_ _ **TH**_ _ **December 1997**_

Nobody would have believed that the actions of one Hermione Granger could have meant that the light side would have lost them the war, the way she had treated the one that worshipped her, the one that loved her, all over a book.

The Light was done, finished, all because of three simple words, those words said in anger after Harry Potter had told Hermione Granger that he was in love with her, that he had been in love with her since the Yule Ball, when she had glided across the dance floor with the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum.

The stab to the heart was when Hermione told him that it wasn't only a kiss that she had given Viktor, but how she had lost her virginity to him, how they had spent the whole of Forth Year having sex, right under Harry's nose, how she would never sleep with a freak like him when she had slept with the crème de la crème of people.

Some people, like Ronald Weasley, knew the main reason for Hermione Granger being a complete bitch to Harry. It was all over a book, more specifically a copy of the book called Advanced Potion-Making, but more specifically a book proclaiming that it was owned by the Half Blood Prince.

It had been almost a year since that fateful day, the day where Hermione had told Harry those three words, the day he left Hogwarts, spitting on the light, the day that he had become Lord Ekrizdis, naming himself after the original inhabitant of Azkaban, the day he killed the Dark Lord known as Voldemort and set up a reign of terror of his own, his new right hand woman and lover, Pansy Parkinson, joining him in their domination of the Wizarding World, taking Voldemort's daughter, Delphini, and raising her as their own.

As the students of Hogwarts were headed down to the Great Hall, ready for their breakfast, they heard a bang, the sound of an explosion, too close for the school for comfort.

As the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, who replaced the late Professor Dumbledore at the start of the school year, having died at the hands of Lord Ekrizdis, ordered the Prefects to escort everyone below the Seventh Years to their Dormitories, the door of the Great Hall opened, revealing the person who had defeated Lord Voldemort.

Watching the Dark Lord walk into the Great Hall, Hermione fell to her knees in tears, the realisation that she made Harry turn into Lord Ekrizdis by first lying to him about her and Viktor, saying that they had had sex, whereas the truth was that they had only kissed once, and that Viktor had tried to grope her, then saying to him those three words, the three words that resulted in him leaving, the truth being that she had loved him, but she had been jealous of him doing better than her in a subject at Hogwarts.

She watched as he stormed in, Pansy Parkinson at his side, a small bump on her stomach showing that she was pregnant with his child. ' _That should have been me. If I had not blown it, it would have been me at his side, through thick and through thin, through hell and high water.'_

Suddenly she watched as Neville stood up from behind her and, casting a spell, sending Harry to the floor, a hole forming in his chest where Neville's spell had impacted him. As Harry fell to the floor, Hermione screamed, her best friend felled by someone else that she saw as a friend.

Running past the dead body of Harry Potter, heading to the Astronomy Tower, Hermione knew that she had to end her life, how it was now incomplete without Harry, the knowledge that she would be unable to survive the pain of living without him.

It was then that she realised that Neville had been the one to defeat the Dark Lord, just as the prophecy that had been made by the Divination Professor, Sybil Trelawney, had stated, Neville fulfilling it.

And Hermione knew, as she jumped from the Astronomy Tower in tears, that the words that she said to Harry Potter would live with her forever.

Those three words? "You're a disgrace."

-You're A Disgrace-

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there. The Official Twitter hashtag for this story is #Disgrace

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot / / / **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **190 / / /** **Publish Date** **04/02/2017**


End file.
